In the Mist
by aquagirl520
Summary: You never know a good thing for what it is until it's gone. First KHR fic, constructive comments welcome. R&R pls
1. Prologue

**My first KHR fic!! MukuHiba is my all time favorite BL pairing! It's what pulled me into the land of fujoshi in the first place. I love their interactions and the way they show us how love and hate are really two sides of the same coin. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. If it does then a certain pineapple will appear much more often (with cerain skylark XDD)

Prologue

A blow landed with astounding precision on the dark-haired teen. He gasped, but was unable to move, not only because he had the wind knocked out of him, but also because of the soft pastel petals gently caressing his pale, blood stained cheeks; as if compensating him for stealing away all his strength with ironic softness.

He tasted blood. That didn't bother him. The sharp metallic taste sharpened his mind, reminded him to keep fighting, and fueled the hatred for the blue haired illusionist before him even further.

He was in disbelieve. It was always he who stood atop the pile of bodies- not necessarily corpses but close enough- after a boring match consisting a bunch of herbivores who thought too highly of themselves and failed to see that Hibari Kyoya is capable of kill or severely injuring a person before they could even lay a finger on him. But the person before him had rendered him motionless, with so little strength left that even raising the tonfas proved to be a difficult task.

It's that herbivore trick, if only the sakura petals…

But it was almost impossible for the dark haired prefect to ignore the fact that, even if they fought fairly, they might be evenly matched.

_Almost_ impossible. Had there be no sakura, he would have destroyed the pineapple head.

Mukuro Rokudo watched him, head cocked to one side, with a very bemused smile.

"Hibari Kyoya…" He whispered the name with velvet softness, savoring the syllables on his tongue.

Hibari glared.

There was no sign of defeat in those eyes, Mukuro was quick to observe. He was sure that he had broken a few of Hibari's ribs in the fight, and that he must be suffering injuries and pain that would have made a grown man, even a well trained fighter, scream and beg to be spared. But the pale, beautiful face—with skin so delicate to perfection that Mukuro had scolded himself rather harshly for leaving a few cuts on the porcelain cheeks— remained ever so proud, ever so cold.

The teen before him did not fight like others do. He was not fighting for someone's orders, was not fighting for a title or even for revenge. He was fighting simply for fighting, a natural predatory instinct to eliminate all that disturbed his world. He seemed to enjoy battle for what it was, adrenaline flowing, limits challenged, pain blended into triumph.

And that's what made him so very _interesting._

He checked the time. The tenth Vongola boss should arrive soon. He had absolute confidence that his plan to possess the kid will succeed, but it was highly likely that the fallen skylark before him will be rescued. In fact he rather hoped the raven haired teen would make a full recovery, it'd be such a pity if he is to never fight again.

Defeat must have wounded his pride, Mukuro decided, smiling into the still fierce glare unflinchingly. But no one can win forever, and someday he's bound to taste it again, so by then this battle would be just another passing fight.

And so Mukuro's smile widened, almost feeling guilty—but what does he know of guilt?— about damaging the proud skylark's pride further, he leaned down and presse a kiss onto the blood stained lips

And from the shocked and outraged widening of the other's eyes, Mukuro knew for certain that he had sealed his place as the one person that Kyoya Hibari would always strive to hunt down and kill.

**A/N: Gah… so short… but then again it's just the prologue. My first time writing a yaoi pair! Hope it's okay. Leave a review to tell me how it was?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow… checks last update date… it's been so long… Thank you to those who reviewed me during this time, I'm sorry I was unable to update faster. I locked myself in my room and swore I wouldn't leave until this is done. So here's the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it! **

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, but I do wish I own Hibari (gets killed by certain pineapple)

Chapter 1

Kusakabe and the other members of the disciplinary committee stood at attention as Hibari looked through, made corrections and adjustments on, or signed, the seemingly endless pile of school administration files on his desk. Dismissal was a long time ago, and even the distant conversations and laughter (no one dares make a sound near Hibari's office, not if they cherish their lives) made by students who stayed after school for club activities had quieted.

A lot of them are drafting excuses for their parents as to why they are late for dinner, but none dared to leave.

Sensing the apprehension from everyone else in the room, the dark-haired prefect looked up at the clock.

"Leave." He said. He had forgotten the time. The beginning of a school year is always the busiest. The room cleared almost immediately at the one-syllable dismissal.

Hibari shifted slightly in discomfort from sitting still for so long. Perhaps it's time he took a break too. He poured himself a cup of tea with the grace of a person skilled in chanoyu*, and leaned into his chair, letting Hibird hop onto a finger. He stroked the pale yellow feathers softly, an uncharacteristically tender smile gracing his features.

The smile vanished as soon as it had appeared. Hibari tensed, his grip on the cup tightening unconsciously.

"Rokudo Mukuro." He growled, glaring into the seemingly empty space before him. In a flash of silver, his tonfas are firmly gripped in a defensive stance.

"Kufufufu… should have known Kyoya-kun couldn't be fooled." Mukuro grinned, ridding himself of the illusions concealing him.

"Kyoya-kun is so busy…" Mukuro said, picking up one of the files and idly flipping through it, ignoring the murderous glare aimed at him. "I didn't know Namimori is saving the salary of the office staff by overworking students."

He jumped back and tossed the file back just in time to avoid a deadly swing at his arm.

Hibari made no more move to attack, glaring at the blue-haired illusionist warily instead. He didn't want to damage school grounds; the budget is tight enough as it is without the repairs. And he knew that, as annoying as he is, Mukuro wouldn't make a move here.

Without another word, Hibari calmly finished the tea, straightened the papers on his desk, picked up his coat, and walked out of the room.

Smiling, Mukuro followed him.

They reached the rooftop. Hibari turned to face the illusionist, tonfas at ready.

"_Kamikorosu._"

Mukuro grinned. "So hostile." He drew out his trident with a flick of his wrist, the movement so smooth that it seemed as if he had been holding it all along, so fluid that the most practiced of magicians would be envious.

The number on his red eye changed, and immediately countless sakura trees surrounded them. Hibari gritted his teeth in anger. Of course the sakura-kura was cured a long time ago, but the illusion brought back the memory of that fight, how powerless he had felt when the pearly pink petals grazed his skin. He did like sakuras before. They were his favorite before the incident. Another reason to hate the illusionist all the more. He hated how his view on the pale petals were forever tainted by the bitterness of defeat; even more so, he hated the illusionist for recreating the scene, as if flaunting his victory.

They moved at the exact same moment, silver flashing in the moonlight. They thrust and parried, movements agile and graceful, whereas above them, sakura petals fell like snow. A beautiful, violent, hateful dance.

Tonfas and trident clashed forcefully. Hibari aimed a blow to Mukuro's side, moving so fast that the tonfas became nothing more than silver flashes.

The illusionist leaped, landing on one of the tonfas and, using it as a foothold, performed a graceful jump into the air, and, twirling the trident in one hand, brought it down as gravity took over. The trident pierced through Hibari's right shoulder, immediately staining his white school uniform with a current of scarlet. Mukuro himself landed cat-like on the ground. Something flashed through the mismatched eyes then, and Hibari glared. He could be mortally injured; he could be killed, before needing the blue pineapple's mocking false sympathy.

"Lose that herbivorous look." He spat, and swung the tonfas with renewed strength and vigor. He moved so fast that Mukuro barely had time to see every attack, being forced instead to parry the blows by little more than pure intuition.

The trident grazed Hibari's neck dangerously, drawing blood on the pale skin. Hibari hissed and strikes forward in retaliation.

One of the tonfas connected with Mukuro's middle. Eyes watering in pain, Mukuro found himself flown backwards. The force knock Hibari backwards himself, leaving a few meter's space between them.

"You've gotten stronger, little skylark." Mukuro crooned, wiping away the blood at the corner of his lips with his sleeve, while inwardly gauging the injury. He hoped that none of his ribs were broken.

"You haven't completely rotten away in jail, it seems." Hibari commented with a cold smile, clutching his wounded shoulder in attempt to stem the blood flow. The blood made his grip on the tonfas more difficult.

They had merely seconds to recuperate before they were at each other once more. Mukuro swung the trident, only to find his weapon caught skillfully by a tonfa. He quickly rolled to the side, escaping a deadly blow aimed at his chest. The illusionist then took advantage of the position and, drawing an arch with the trident, knocked his opponent off balance.

Hibari did not let himself fall so easily. Using one tonfa to lift himself, he swung the other and felt it connect with his target's side. The latter jumped back, somewhat lessening the impact, and countered by ramming the blunt end of the trident into Hibari's stomach, knocking the wind out of the dark-haired teen. Seizing the few seconds Hibari needed to catch his breath, the number on Mukuro's eyes turned into 'one'. Suddenly the soft scent of lotus flowers filled the air, and Hibari found himself bound by illusion-made vines. The vines dug into his wrist, but he did not loosen his grip on the tonfas.

"But Kyoya-kun is still no match for me…" Mukuro murmured softly, smoothing down Hibari's bangs gently. Hibari shook his head, glaring into the mismatched eyes fiercely.

"Don't look at me like that little skylark…" Mukuro told him seriously, looking into those strong, fiery onyx eyes. Then leaning over, so close that Hibari could feel his breath on his skin, Mukuro whispered into his ear, "I'll be challenged into destroying you…"

The words were whispered so tenderly, as if they weren't words so sickening, as if they were words of love.

Then Mukuro turned his head slightly, moving as if he were going to kiss him.

Hibari felt an unpleasant twist in his stomach, and he narrowed his eyes, struggling violently against his bonds. "Bastard." He snarled, gripping the tonfas so tight that his knuckles turned white.

Then the illusionary vines fell apart. The sakura trees disappeared as well.

"Ah, looks like my time is almost up." Mukuro said in an airy tone. "It was a pleasurable fight, Kyoya."

"Who gave you the right to use my name?" Hibari said coldly. The other just grinned.

Hibari stowed the tonfas away and threw on his coat, which was left on the ground before the fight began.

"Get off the school grounds before I decide to kill you." He said without looking back, and let the darkness of the night swallow his form.

"Kufufufu…"

Hibari waited until the strange laughter had vanished before letting himself fall against the wall, a hand on his wounded shoulder.

He had forgotten when the mad illusionist first started harassing him at the school. He was tolerant of this, as it gave him a chance to spar with someone whose skill is at his level. But he hated how Rokudo Mukuro never ceases to recreate that day, how he kept reminding him of that bitter defeat.

He had no forgotten about that kiss. It burned fresh in his memory. It wounded his pride almost as much as losing to the blue pineapple. He hated how the manipulative pervert threw around meaningless actions of affection so easily.

He hated furiously how he always leaves before the victor could be determined. Though Hibari knew that he could only keep his form for a short at a time, it annoyed him to no end.

Clumsily he did his best to bandage himself temporarily, and made his way home. The fight will continue another day.

**A/N: There it is then. I had so much trouble with action scenes, so I surfed Youtube for their past battles, during which I found the Annoying Orange's 'Painapple' episode… and I was like, "Hibari-kun will really enjoy this" XD. I on the other hand felt like I was watching a horror film.**

***'chanoyu' means Japanese tea ceremony (茶道) (sorry I completely forgotten to put the definition up until my sister reminded me! "")**

**r&r please and tell me what you think! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I'm glad I can get it out in less than a week. Basically there's no new plot, this is Mukuro's view on the previous chapter. I hope, as always, that you will enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, if I do, Mukuro would have gotten out of Vendicare long before he did and things would have gotten _interesting_ XDD

Chapter 2

There was nothing but calm stillness. The occasional stir of the liquid swirling around him became the only thing he ever felt anymore, and the quiet is killing him from the inside. He had long since given up on escape. It was, even for him, impossible.

Instead of wasting his thoughts on escaping, Rokudo Mukuro focused his mind on something far more interesting.

The pair of onyx orbs, glaring ever so fiercely at him; the proud spirit behind that intense glare. Mukuro had been right about not killing Kyoya Hibari. He was simply too interesting.

He didn't know when it started. When, instead of meeting Ken and Chikusa, he goes to Namimori, often without really planning on it, like it was the natural thing to do.

It's an obsession. He could think of no other way to describe this.

He would possess a small animal outside the window and wait patiently for everyone in the disciplinary committee to be dismissed before creeping into the office, illusions serving as an invisibility cloak. He liked the idea of catching the prefect off guard, though he knew that Hibari's sharp intuition would sense him with no trouble. The thought pleased him as well, that he had made an impression so strong that the onyx-eyed teen could spot him even under skillful illusions.

As it happens, he was able to catch a glimpse of the softer side of the dark-haired teen before being discovered. He was allowed that rare sight: the usually frozen features soften into a genuine smile. He noted with amusement the difference between the attitudes he shows to the pale yellow bird and to that of anyone else.

He made casual, teasing comments, waiting patiently for the other to finish the cup of tea in his hand. He acted as if he had all the time in the world, as if he wasn't anxious deep down because he knew that he didn't have long before needing to return to the still nothingness of the Vendicare prison. He waited because he knew that Hibari could not refrain from challenging him into a fight.

He knew that Hibari still felt the humiliation from losing to him, and knew that he wouldn't give up the chance to pay him back. He grinned as Hibari stood and head to the roof without a word.

"_Kamikorosu"_ he says, dark eyes glinting in anticipation of a good fight. Mukuro's grin only widened.

"So hostile…" Mukuro comments, drawing his weapon with practiced ease. Then, letting the number on his cursed eye whirl and change, he used illusions to create an elaborate, beautiful scene of sakura trees.

Of course he knew that the skylark's weakness to the flower had long since been cured. But he liked the soft petals that fell ever so gently, like pink snow. He liked seeing the skylark among the swirling petals. The flower suited him; it's petals masterful additions to an already perfect painting when they land on his ink black hair. He loved how the flower stays strong, clinging to the branches defiantly even in the most fierce of storms, not allowing itself to fall until it blooms, the most beautiful flower of all.

Mukuro smiled at Hibari's reaction to the sakura trees. The memory of the same petals grazing flawless skin, rendering the skylark motionless, proud angry eyes refusing to back down, came to mind. No doubt Hibari was remembering the battle as well.

He did not have long to be mesmerized, however. A split second later the silver blur of Hibari's attack was blocked readily by Mukuro's trident. Hibari attacked with furious agility. Eagerly Mukuro countered the precisely aimed blows, smile never fading from his face.

Around them the sakura petals fell, a graceful and silent audience.

He leapt to avoid an attack, launching himself into the air. He grinned at the slight surprise in the onyx eyes. Executing an elegant flip, he twirled the trident in his hands and brought it down to the prefect.

The grin faded when he saw blood flow in a steady current down the snow-white school uniform. A few more inches to the left and the tips of the trident would have marked the porcelain skin of his cheek. Inwardly he was angry with himself for almost marring the beautiful face.

"Lose that herbivorous look." The other snapped. Mukuro raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't know it looked that obvious.

"My bad." He whispered, quickly masking the self-reproach with a carefully composed smirk. Not that he had much time to do so, since less than a second later, Hibari's attacks were upon him once more.

Using little more than instinctive reflexes he was able to dodge most of Hibari's attack, which came too fast to sense one by one, and was dealt with anger at an almost unachievable velocity. With a quick thrust of the trident that barely blocked a swing at his face, he saw blood trickle down his neck.

He scolded himself silently once more, losing his focus and was consequently hit square on with a fierce flash of silver.

He thought he heard a crack somewhere inside him, and felt the unmistakable metallic tang of blood creeping up his throat. The place where he was hit burned, and instead of wincing he did his best to keep his smirk in place. He was glad the force of the blow had put a slight distance between them, since he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid another right away.

"You've gotten stronger, little skylark." He said, wiping the blood away, enjoying the annoyance in Hibari's eyes when he heard the unwanted pet name.

"You haven't completely rotten away in jail, it seems." The cold smile brought a grin to Mukuro's face.

_Despite your hatred, you like a good fight like this one, don't you? One that you know only I can provide?_

Both calculating their injuries, but neither willing to back down, their eyes locked in a silent, wary staring contest, before the grip on their weapons tightened once more, and they were fighting once again.

The prefect had indeed become stronger since their first encounter. His movements were less driven by the wild rush of adrenaline, becoming more controlled and precise, and Mukuro found it difficult avoiding every attack. But he kept the light smirk in place, looking at ease as always, knowing that it aggravated the prefect.

He found his weapon somehow trapped, and the next moment he was thrown to the ground. Thankfully his reflexes were quick enough to allow him to escape a direct hit. He managed to knock the prefect off balance but was consequently hit on the side. He felt more blood rush up his throat. The force of the blow caused his vision to darken for a few seconds. Luckily he was not one to rely solely on his sight. He rammed the trident into his opponent.

Taking full advantage of the time Hibari needed to catch his breath, Mukuro conjured up winding vines. They broke open the concrete ground and grew rapidly, curling themselves around the dark-haired teen, effectively securing his movements. The lotus flowers that accompanied were not entirely necessary, but Mukuro thought they looked fitting, and he reached out a hand to toy with the petals.

"But Kyoya-kun is still no match for me…" He murmured.

He knew though, that in reality they are evenly matched. A sharp pain shot up through his body, as if in agreement, and he healed a few of the more serious wounds with illusions.

He brushed the soft black hair out of Hibari's eyes, the gentleness in the action surprising himself.

Hibari shook his head violently in an attempt to shake his hand away, his onyx eyes burning.

Mukuro took a half-step back, gazing appreciatively at him, at that furious, _hateful_ glare.

"Don't look at me like that, little skylark…" He leaned in, and, resisting the urge to press his lips upon the thin line of ruby red his trident had left on the pale skin of his neck previously, whispered in his ears,

"I'll be challenged into destroying you…" Yes, that's the reason, the only reason to his manic obsession. He wanted the proud flame diminished. That was all.

_That was all._

But a voice inside him, carefully and determinedly suppressed, objected. _What of your possessiveness?_ It purred. _What of your attempts to make you different than all others to him?_

Moving as if in a trance, Mukuro pulled back slightly, then leaned in again to kiss him.

"Bastard!" The trance was broken with Hibari's angered snarl. He was struggling furiously against the vines binding him, leaning back as much as the tight hold of the vines allowed.

Suddenly losing interest, Mukuro let the vines fall apart.

He could feel something tugging at his presence, could hear the soft gurgling sound of chemicals swirling in his cell somewhere far away.

The sakura trees disappeared as well, his strength no longer enough to support the illusion.

"Looks like my time is almost up," he said, recognizing the end of another meeting. By the looks of it he wouldn't be able to return for some weeks.

Hibari put away his weapons, throwing a threat that the illusionist had better do the same without so much as a backward glance, and left, disappearing into the night.

"Don't care to stay and chat?" Mukuro muttered when he was gone, and as he expected, received no reply.

He listened for the prefect's footsteps and, hearing none, rid himself of the illusions. Coughing up more blood, he inspected his injuries carefully, wondering silently if he was able to reach Kokuyo before reaching his limit.

Fixing himself up as best he could with his illusions again, temporarily fooling his own body into thinking it's okay; he made his way towards the other school, doing his best not to limp too noticeably in case the onyx-eyed prefect might still be around. Silently he pondered if he should call Ken or Chikusa to pick him-or rather Chrome up in case he doesn't make it.

That was his last coherent thought; because in just a few heartbeats' time, his vision became blurry, and he could no longer hear anything over the chemicals gurgling, feel nothing except for the liquid swirling against his skin. Then his vision darkened completely.

A/N: My longest chapter in awhile! Thank you to the reviewers, I cheer over every review!

**On a side note, I just finished a crocheted Hibari! Now I'm working on a Mukuro but his hair is impossible to make = =**

**So… review or I'll set Hibari on you! XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Long time no update… I'm so sorry (kneels) Anyway to make up for it, here's one of the longest chapters I've ever written. It was two chapters when I originally thought it up, but somehow everything's connected in a sense and I didn't know where to cut it, so here~ This is, I think, the last chapter that would follow the canon storyline, simply because I love the Varia arc so much I had to write about it XD" Enough said, I'll shut up and let you all read in peace.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, it would turn into a BL manga, and probably with lots of lemon… so no, I don't XD**

Chapter 3

Hibari Kyoya glared around the room, trying to decide whom he would bite to death first. Not that it really mattered, as they would all pay for the horribly damaged school grounds... and his bad mood.

So that's why the blond herbivore that calls himself his tutor had tried to keep him away. Hibari's brows furrowed. He would make him pay later.

The school grounds hadn't seen so much damage since Hibari took charge of the disciplinary committee, or maybe even before that. Not one window was spared, and broken glass lined the floor. Lights were flickering, a few light bulbs smashed. Desks were overturned, along with chairs and shelves. Books spilled from overturned bookshelves, some torn beyond repair. Hibari could not stand to see his school in such a state, and as far as he's concerned, everyone present will be held responsible.

He raised his tonfas almost lazily, surveying the crowd with a dangerous glare.

And then one of them charged at him with _umbrellas_. Hibari would have snorted in contempt if he weren't so angry about the state of the school. Very well, he would be the first.

He heard the herbivores yell something about rings and disqualification. He couldn't care less about their games and excuses to gather together, especially when Namimori is damaged so.

Then the idiot from the baseball team tried to interfere. No matter, it doesn't matter who he bites to death first-

"_Ciaossu, _Hibari."

He was surprised to hear the baby speak up.

"It's not immediately impossible, but if you participate in the scramble for the Vongola rings, you might be able to fight Rokudo Mukuro again in the future."

He froze.

True. He hadn't fought with that mutated pineapple head since before all the supposed 'trainings' began. He would fight the illusionist anyways, he thought, as Rokudo Mukuro seemed to have a strange obsession over him, but he couldn't say that with certainty.

But what's it to him even if he never got to see that irritating smirk again?

He surprised himself by lowering his weapon. "I've changed my mind." He said, and then to the Cervello, "Everything must be restored to order."

* * *

"You've done well, Nagi." Mukuro murmured, as the mist surrounding him began to fade away. A grin of confidence tugged at the corner of his lips as he felt the familiar weigh of his trident materializing in his hand.

He considered his opponent. Strong enough to force him to battle in person, it seems. But then again his dear Chrome hasn't yet reached her full potentials. He frowned, displeased. He had been planning to watch the cloud battle, if he used up too much energy now, that wouldn't be possible.

An acrobaleno would be powerful, no doubt, but he had complete faith in his own abilities.

He turned around to flash a cocky grin to his audience, but his real intent was to see who had come to watch this battle. For a split second, disappointment clouded his mismatched eyes, before he caught himself and smoothed his expression back into arrogant yet charming perfection.

Hibari Kyoya was not among them.

"You're just an illusion wrapped around that girl, right?" Mammon said loftily, rising into the air. The temperature dropped. Fierce wind whipped through the air accompanied by sharp bullets of ice. "I'm not such an amateur that I'll lose to an illusionist who is an illusion himself."

"Oya oya…" He murmured, playful smile never leaving his face despite how irked he felt. Ice began to form on the ground on which he stood, gradually enveloping his boots, his legs… until he is completely encased in ice.

He felt none of the cold, of course. _I could defeat you even as an illusion._ He thought scornfully, completely unaffected by the ice.

Why wasn't his little sparrow present? He mused. He had heard from Chrome that the guardian of the cloud had returned to Namimori. Perhaps business in that school he loves so much detained him. Possibly there was simply too many school documents to go over, but then again wasn't that what all those people working under him were for?

Or perhaps…

… **Perhaps he had simply lost interest.**

He had heard that since their last meeting, he had underwent training with the boss of the Cavallone Family. According to the information Chrome was able to gather, he had gotten a lot stronger, though no one had seen him in combat since his return.

He wanted to be the first… but…

Perhaps he was no longer seen as a worthy opponent.

He broke out of his thoughtful silence in time to realize that Mammon is flying his way with a metal hammer. He narrowed his eyes, cursed eye whirling as the number on it changed. So annoying, he thought, disgruntled, as he summoned up his trademark lotus vines and held the acrobaleno captive.

"Who's the illusion?" He said, with a smile that failed to reach his eyes. His voice was soft and dangerous, displaying the anger and annoyance that lies beneath. He did not understand what the tight feeling in his guts was, one thing was for certain, he assured himself as he tightened the vines, he was going to take it out on someone, that someone being the opponent before him.

"So what will it be, acrobaleno?" He said dangerously, walking a few steps toward his victim. "You're going to be an annoyance, of you plan to take your time."

He could feel his energy slipping away… Nagi was not strong enough as a host, and she had just been through a battle. And taking shape is taking him a tremendous amount of effort already. He had to end this quickly, if he wanted to be able to return in time for the cloud battle.

Mammon escaped from his bonds, shredding the vines. Mukuro's eyes narrowed. The infant sure didn't know what was good for him.

Mammon split his own image and flew at him, the most common and unimaginative attack that an illusionist could possibly perform.

Did he really think that an illusionist as skilled as he is, with the knowledge of six lives, would be fooled by such a simple ruse?

The number in his cursed eye changed once more. One swipe of his trident was enough to dispel the fakes. It was a shame that the sharp tips of the trident had missed.

The floor twisted impossibly, the space distorting, breaking, but Mukuro stood unperturbed. So this is all the acrobaleno has got. He was starting to grow bored, which left his mind to wander.

Maybe he had found a more challenging opponent, perhaps the boss of the Cavallone Family proved to be stronger than he had heard…

A sudden burst of rage sent pillars of flame and lotus flowers to burst through the realm Mammon had created with his illusions. His cursed eyes burned, now a deeper shade of red than the usual ruby. It was the color of blood.

"Where did you learn to create such powerful illusions?" Mammon demanded.

"Jigoku." The playful smile never wavered, despite the mixed feelings bubbling underneath.

He admitted that he was playing now. He could have ended it now, but uncontrolled rage took over, fueled by emotions he was unfamiliar with.

"Kufufufu…" He laughed. It was amazing how Hibari Kyoya could affect him so, that his absence was able to make him lose his composure. He was right; his little sparrow is just too interesting…

He saw the illusion envelope him, and he didn't even try to dodge it, knowing that it wouldn't harm a single hair on him. In order for illusions to have any effect, it must trick the victim to believe it's real… and Rokudo Mukuro does not have much belief in anything.

His audience gasped, and he heard Ken burst out "Mukuro-san!" along with Chikusa's worried cry.

He rolled his eyes. As if he could be defeated so easily. If Kyoya-kun had been watching... Mukuro chuckled as he pictured the way Hibari's eyes would have widened slightly in surprise, then say something along the lines of "If he dies so easily then I was wrong to think of him as a rival."

Smiling to himself, Mukuro decided on a showy escape.

"Descend into Hell, then return again."

He burst though the illusion with a shower of lotus flowers, shattering the illusion-enlarged cloak that had previously imprisoned him, with both halves of the ring held victoriously between his fingers. Perfect escape plus visual effects, he'd have to give himself a 10 for that, he thought with an inward grin.

But then his attention was once more on his audience, and the person who wasn't among them.

And even with both halves of the ring in his hand, his opponent still wouldn't admit defeat. The acrobaleno simply didn't know when to quit. He smiled dangerously.

The distorted realm of illusions was already under his control. He had control over the perception of everyone in the room.

"Oya, I haven't seen your real power?"

Mammon's own snake wrapped around his neck, tightening, constricting. The floorboards, twisted in impossible ways, began to crumble. Mukuro watched his opponent struggle with a mocking smile. "So, show me that so-called power."

He admits that he was playing now. He had the ring, and it was enough. He could end it simply by rendering the other unconscious. But it's Mammon's bad luck that he's in an awful mood.

"Now."

The illusion began to break down. And he let himself fall into the seemingly bottomless pit, laughing the whole while, enjoying the power he had over his world, mocking the other illusionist's terror.

This was his world. The world of illusions, the world in which he was in full control and can fully anticipate and understand.

He's just toying with his victim now, who is now trapped in his own illusions. He shouldn't have done so, not because of morality, but simply because it was costing him too much strength, more than he had to spare. The pull back to his prison, to the place where he was powerless, became stronger, but that only served to fuel his outburst.

"You lost because of one reason, and only one reason." He said, from within Mammon's mind. "Because I was your opponent."

And the illusion exploded, shattered, leaving Rokudo Mukuro standing in the middle of the arena, completely unharmed.

He could barely feel his limbs now, and he hearing became muffled. The silent nothingness of the Vendicare prison is pulling him back once more, he was gradually loosing control over his limbs. He could feel water. All he saw was blurred, tinted blue…

One last thought entered his mind before he fell face forward to the ground.

_Ah… I wouldn't be able to see the little sparrow's battle in person now…_

* * *

The pen in his hand snapped, splintered down the middle, drawing blood, scarlet atop porcelain white. Delicate brows furrows. He raised the injured finger to his lips instinctively, tongue darting out to lick away the blood. Hibari glared at the broken pen before throwing it aside, reaching for a new one before focusing his attention on the files before him.

The cup of tea sitting on his desk is stone cold, untouched. The hand on the clock hanging on the wall behind him indicated that he had been staring at the same file for more than half an hour with no progress whatsoever.

There was a sharp rap at his door. "Kyo-sama."

Hibari waiting a few moments before responding. He did not want to sound eager. "Come in."

"The Mist Battle, Mammon verses Chrome Dokuro…" Kusakabe dutifully reported, recounting the battle that had just ended. "…When Chrome Dokuro's trident was destroyed, she fainted and her stomach caved in. It seems her organs are made of illusions."

Hibari frowned. Chrome Dokuro… the girl that Rokudo Mukuro is using as a host, the girl that had appeared the last time they fought, whom he found lying in Mukuro's place when he returned to the roof to see if the illusionist had really left the school. So she was the mist guardian? "Continue."

"Rokudo Mukuro took her place and won."

Hibari tried to stay indifferent, although he tightened his grip on the pen upon hearing the name, nearly snapping it too. "…I should think so, he would not lose so easily."

Kusakabe spent the next hour describing every single detail of the battle, and getting reprimanded when he failed to remember. Kyo-sama wanted to know every turn, every illusion, and every swing with the trident.

By the progress made on the school files, it was clear that Kyo-sama's mind is on the battle the whole while… Kusakabe thought, when Hibari finally allowed him to leave.

So what's keeping Kyo-sama from watching the battle in person, when the arena is less than a five-minute walk away? He sighed and thought no more, experience told him not to question the prefect.

Hibari leaned back into his chair, and realized from the complaints from his stiff muscles, that he had been tense ever since the mist battle was set to begin. The knowledge irritated him. Why should he care so much about Rokudo Mukuro?

"_You might have the chance to battle Rokudo Mukuro again in the future."_

How was that one sentence alone able to refrain him from destroying those who damaged Namimori?

He could visualize the battle, and he was upset for not being there, and ever more so for _wanting _to be there. Why should Rokudo Mukuro take up so much of his attention? Why did he care at all what the outcome of the battle is? He was just another name on the list of people to bite to death.

But he had lost. Even though he had refused to go to the arena, his mind never strayed from the battle.

Fuming, he stood, grabbed his coat and abandoned his work for the first time he could remember, and stormed out. He didn't know where to go, and headed for the roof, remembering that that is where they fought the last time, and hating the fact that even the school makes him think of Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

"We will begin…The Ring of Cloud, Gola Mosca verses Hibari Kyoya. Battle start!"

Hibari raised his tonfas. His gaze traveled outside the arena in which he stood, as he regarded not only his opponent but also the audience as well. The herbivores seemed to be doing some sort of a cheer. And on the enemy's side… the person they call Xanxus… that's where the real challenge lies, it seems. Well, he'd have to challenge him after this is over. And… his gaze locked onto the three green-clad figures watching far away, and he froze.

"Do we have to be here?" Ken grumbled, plopping down on the grass.

"Mukuro-san asked us to watch." Chikusa said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"So she says." Ken said darkly, glaring at Chrome, who shrank away timidly, but still kept a determined eye on the arena.

"Mukuro-sama really wants to see the battle himself," she murmured. "It's all my fault… I'm not strong enough to win on my own…"

"Tsk." Her companions ignored her self-accusations. "Why is Mukuro-san so obsessed with Hibari Kyoya anyways?"

"Don't question Mukuro-san, Ken." Chikusa said, frowning at the volume of his comrade.

"I don't think Mukuro-sama himself knew why…" Chrome said softly.

That girl, Chrome Dokuro, and sitting far away from here, Rokudo Mukuro's two subordinates he recognized from the incident in Kokuyo… Kusakabe had said that, according to the baby, Rokudo Mukuro wouldn't be able to return for a while. He let out an amused chuckle. So the pineapple head had sent them.

"_Kufufufu…"_

For a moment he thought he heard Rokudo Mukuro's insane laughter, and he thought he could almost feel the burn of the gaze from those mismatched eyes. So he's watching too…

The Gola Mosca charged at him.

A rare smile on his face, he raised the tonfas, and tore it to pieces.

**There! As always, I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a review and let me know what you think :) **

**Oh and I've finished the crochets! Pictures here:**

**blog(dot)yam(dot)com/aquagirl520/article/32678411 (add the http and the dots for the link to work)**

**And for readers in Taiwan, there's a MukuHiba 6918 ONLY doujin convention in August next year! For details look up "6918 only" or PM me ^^ **


End file.
